marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyatt Wingfoot (Earth-9997)
; former slave in the Skull's Army | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Feathery wings | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Sketchbook Vol 1 1 | Death = | HistoryText = The past history of Wyatt Wingfoot on Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent history, when Wyatt was mutated by the Terrigen Mists he would take on a costumed identity dubbed Redwing. He would become partners with Captain America and work alongside the Iron Avengers in New York. When battling the Hydra, Captain America found evidence that suggested that the Red Skull was still alive. Redwing would accompany Cap on his quest to find the truth. When they used the computers in the downed S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, they would learn there is a large concentration of Red Skull banners in LA, and so they would travel out there to check it out. There, they would find that it's not the Red Skull who is gathering an army, but a young man calling himself the Skull (who picked up the Red Skull's imagery, he was later revealed the be Benjamin Beckley, the son of Comet Man.) When Captain America and Redwing tried to stop the Skull, the Skull took control of Redwing and forced him to attack Captain America. Redwing would continue to be the Skull's slave, and fight in his army as he traveled across America. When Captain America counter attacked with an army of super-heroes in New York, Redwing was among those who were forced to fight for the Skull. However, Redwing would be freed when Captain America was forced to kill the Skull. Redwing would resume his costumed heroics, but most of his activities after this were largely unrecorded. He would arrive too late to prevent Captain America from being killed, and be present at his funeral. He'd be the most vocally critical of Mar-Vell's quest. Much later he'd be called to go to the Baxter Building to investigate a disturbance there. He would find that it's the location of a battle between the Guardians of the Galaxy and invaders from the Negative Zone. With the help of the NYPD and other heroes, Redwing would break up the battle, and all present would join Reed Richards into the Negative Zone to investigate the reports that Mar-Vell's Paradise was expanding into that realm. Redwing's current activities following this remain unrevealed. | Powers = Prior to his mutation, Wyatt Wingfoot was a normal human being, his skills and abilities presumably mirror his Earth-616 counterpart. When he mutated, he grew a pair of wings that were attached to his arms, this allowed Wingfoot to fly. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Skull Thrall